


steve rogers was not a good man

by orphan_account



Series: cute stevebucky things [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers was not a good man. Some would disagree, such as, Sam, who would always say that Steve was the best pal someone could ever have. Natasha would say he would always have your back. Tony would say that he is loyal, even when you don’t deserve it. But,Steve Rogers was not a good man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: cute stevebucky things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	steve rogers was not a good man

**Author's Note:**

> This was something small, something cute I had written and it’s kinda sad but I hope you enjoy

Steve Rogers was not a good man. Some would disagree, such as, Sam, who would always say that Steve was the best pal someone could ever have. Natasha would say he would always have your back. Tony would say that he is loyal, even when you don’t deserve it. But,

Steve Rogers was not a good man.

Steve was fifteen, he knew that he was gay. On a date with a brown-haired girl, Bucky to his side with a date of his own, he realized in that moment. Steve looked at her eyes, and wow, they were so beautiful. Steve looked at her soft hair, and wow, it looked so soft. Steve looked at her hands, and wow, he just wanted to reach out and hold them. And then Steve looked at her, and it was in fact, not a her at all. It was Bucky, and he looked at him, and wow, he loved him.

He was fifteen, and scared. He was fifteen, and it was 1933, and he was alone with thoughts that could have him killed.

“You okay, pal?” Bucky’s voice rang out, Steve’s heart sputtering as if it was the first time he heard it.

He didn’t reach out and grab Bucky’s hand, he didn’t pull him in for a kiss, he didn’t confess his love. He nodded.

Steve Rogers was not a good man. 

Steve was eighteen when he enlisted for the army. 

He wanted to fight, he wanted to be like his father, he wanted to be a man. 

He was eighteen when he enlisted for the army and realized there was no way he could leave his mother behind, she would surely die without him. Staring back at the man who offered him a new life, the man who offered him a chance that had never been given to a boy like him, he agreed. 

He was eighteen when he went into the army, to fight for a war. He was eighteen, and he didn’t say bye to his mother when he left. He was eighteen, alone and afraid, fighting something much bigger than him. He was eighteen, and he was a man. 

Steve Rogers was not a good man. 

Steve Rogers was nineteen when he met Peggy Carter and thought he was in love. She was pretty, and she was everything Steve wanted to be and he loved her. 

He was nineteen when he said he loved her. He was nineteen, and he kissed her, his only thoughts of a boy back home. He was nineteen, lying to himself and longing for someone else. 

Steve Rogers was not a good man.

Steve Rogers was twenty when he kissed Bucky Barnes. He had just rescued him, along with many more men, and he had dirt in his eyes and he was tired and Steve kissed him. He pushed him against a old tree, nearly falling at the edges, and he kissed him. He kissed him, as if he had never kissed anyone else and he had never wanted to kiss anyone else. 

He was twenty when Bucky said he loved him. He was twenty, and he watched his best friend fall to his death. He was twenty, and he couldn’t get drunk. He was twenty, and he died. 

Steve Rogers was not a good man. 

Steve was ninety years old when he woke from ice. He woke from the ice, his temperature still below freezing, and he was met with a woman. It was a woman, who looked out of time. Steve thought for a moment, and realized, he was the one out of time. 

He was ninety when he woke up alone, and afraid. He was ninety when he cried for a man long gone. He was ninety when he begged his mother, nothing but a ghost in the wind, to forgive him for what he had done. He was ninety when he wiped his face, and put the helmet back on. 

Steve Rogers could be a good man. 

Steve was ninety-four when his life came crashing down. He saw him, standing in the moonlight sky, his eyes still the same as they had been almost eighty years ago. He knew it was him, he could tell by the raspiness of his voice, the shallow breathing that shook him. 

He was ninety-four when he realized that the man he once loved, was not the same man. He was ninety-four when he vowed to kill anyone who stopped him. He was ninety-four, and he would have done anything to protect him. 

Steve Rogers was not a good man. 

Steve was a hundred when he finally felt happy. He rolled over, meeting the eyes of the man he has always loved. He ran his finger through his hair, it curling at the ends. He felt the shallow breath beside him. 

He was a hundred, and he was home. He was a hundred, and he was happy. He was a hundred, and Bucky whispered,

“You are a good man, Steve Rogers.”

  
fin .


End file.
